A typical state of the art fiber distribution center comprises two spaced apart upstanding "U" shaped channel members with at least two cross members attached thereto forming an open frame, commonly known as an equipment rack or frame. One of the cross members serves as a foot or base so that the frame can be positioned upright. A plurality of rows of snap-in simplex connector parallel modules are fastened to the upright channels to complete the distribution center.
The prior art method of affixing incoming fiber optic cable to the frame channel is illustrated in FIG. 1 by element 27 where there is shown a "U" shaped member (elements 28 and 30) nested inside of a "U" shaped channel composed of elements 17 and 14. A ty-wrap 29 is used to encircle the incoming cable 16 and the "U" shaped member. Because the ty-wrap member has a tendency to apply a crushing force to the cable jacket, undesirable microbending of the optical fibers can occur. To add or remove cables, it is necessary to cut the incumbent ty 29 and have another one on hand as a replacement. Furthermore, once the outer surface area of the "U" shaped member has been occupied with cables, additional cables can be added only by ty-wrapping one cable to another, increasing the probability that micro bending will occur and the difficulty of accessing any given cable. It is towards the solution of these problems that the invention is directed.